The Hearts of the Worlds
by Aqua7KH
Summary: When a heartless invaison happends and darkness takes over the worlds, America teams up with other nations to help Traverse Town defeat his brother Hollow Bastion; who has been killing other worlds and stealing their hearts for his own power.
1. Chapter 1  The Night of Fate

OMG i finally had the guts to publish this! I so wanted to do this for a long time and i got 5 pages done in 2 days ^_^ this is my first fanfic and i know i done alot of mistakes so please review and tell me how i can improve!

Puerto Rico: Aqua does not own Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts... if she did, who knows what would happen? Oh and she also does not own Argentina or Scotland! But she does own me and my brother Mexico! ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 ~ The Night of Fate<p>

It was the end of a horrible world meeting- as usual. The meeting took place in the capital of England: London. Almost all of the nations were still in the conference room. A small group of nations consisting of Hungary, Ukraine, and Belgium were outside having a little "girl talk" to try to forget what happened in that meeting that night. Belarus was no where to be found, much to the likes of Russia. The nations in the conference room were arguing with one another.

"You bloody git! If it wasn't for you, this meeting would have ended perfectly!" England shouted furiously at France who was smelling his roses.

"ohohoho relax mam moizuel zit not my fault you have a poor taste in decoration!" France replied back with a grin.

"You bipolar gringo! That was muy stpido of you to deny that you owe pesos to me! You made me look like a idioto in the middle of the meeting!" Mexico yelled at America who both were on a verge to having a big fist fight.

"Oh really? Dude I owe you nothing! No peos or whatever you like to call it! I'm surprised you remembered only that after that big hangover we had the other day And actually, you owe me! You owe me a McDonalds hamburger!" America yelled while yanking at Mexico's shirt. Those two were on the verge of strangling each other.

"Oh mein got…" Germany mumbled to himself. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled with all his might. To his surprising and to his inconvience, that did nothing. All of the nations kept on arguing with one another. Switzerland looks like he's about to kill Austria and vise versa. South Italy or other wise known as Romano, was strangling his poor younger brother North Italy, while Spain tried desperately to calm Romano down, but ends up getting head-butted in the gut. Russia was drinking Vodka and he gave Latvia a scary look that made Latvia burst out crying of fear. Korea and China was arguing while Hong Kong was just staring with a blank face while Japan was desperately trying to stop the argument.

"Damn it. Bruder what are we going to do?" Germany said having no more ideas.

"Oh West? Sorry but the awesome me is a bit busy. Kesesesesese~" Prussia chucked from behind a video camera. It was pointed at Austria getting beaten up by Switzerland with his peace prize.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" came a very loud blood curdling scream from outside. The scream scared all of the nations in the conference room as they freeze in horror.

"Bloody hell?" said England whose voice was trembling and his eyes turned white.

The door slammed open as a very scarred Hungary came in with a frying pan and a look of horror on her face as if she just seen a ghost. She was breathing heavily as if she just ran across the whole country.

When Prussia saw the frying pan, he panicked and got up as if he was about to leave.

"Bruder, I don't think its for you." said Germany giving a weird glare to Prussia as he sat back down.

"Hungary, what is the meaning of this?" yelled Austria .

"I- I - I don't k-know." replied Hungary. Her voice was trembling. "I w-was out side with Ukraine and B-Belgium, a-and there was a horrible creature! It was black and had yellow eyes! At first I thought it was cute, but it lunged to attack me! It sank to the ground like a shadow, and it went behind Ukraine, and-and-a-and…

"And what?" asked Austria concerned. All of the nations were concerned and anxious to see what Hungary would say next.

"Ukraine, she's… dead." Hungary said with her voice trembling from fear.

As soon as Russia heard those words, his vodka fell to the floor. The sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the room. Every country in the room gasped.

"D-dead?" England said as his voice sounded as though as the life has been drained out of him. "That's preposterous! Were countries! We cant die!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" argued Hungary. "The thing attacked Ukraine and Ukraine faded away into peculiar light orbs! And a heart shaped thing appeared and faded away too. Then more of those creatures appeared. I tried my best to fight with my frying pan but there was too many!"

"And Belgium?" said Netherland quietly.

"I-I don't know…" responded Hungary with guilt.

Netherland then got up and started to leave.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Austria. "You cant leave! Its dangerous!"

"Watch me." responded Netherland as he left.

Then all of the sudden, a great amount of the creatures appeared in the room. They were small but scary. They had bended antennas and they were completely black and had yellow intimidating eyes.

"Bloody hell!" yelled out England, as all of the countries started to freak out. Italy hid behind Germany the same way Romano hid behind Spain. Japan drew out his weapon and got into a fighting stance. Same did China but with a wok. "Aiyah! Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan stay behind us aru!" shouted China.

Switzerland got up, so did Lichtenstein. "Lichtenstein stay close behind me." said Switzerland with a very serious voice. "Big brother? What's happening big brother?" Lichtenstein said scared. "Just do it." responded Switzerland as he started to shoot at the creatures with his gun. "Yes big brother." said Lichtenstein as she stood close to her big brother.

"What did that bloody git Scotland do?" cursed England underneath his breath. England quickly pressed a button that was on the bottom of his desk. The button revealed a secret passage way to what hopefully would be "safety". "Everyone! Escape in this secret passage way! Ladies first!" Shouted England. Most of the nations left in the passage (ladies first). Two young ladies approached England in worry. One lady, was dressed in a red white and blue Spanish dress with her hair tied up in a flower. She has very curly dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. The girl next to her has Brown curly hair also in a side pony tail and one blue and one green eye. She had a blue skirt with yellow stripes on and a blue shirt with white sleeves.

"E-England have you seen Mexico?" said the girl with the dress.

"No… im sorry Puerto Rico I haven't." said England with a frown.

"Me y Argentina has been looking for him since the sudden outburst!" replied Puerto Rico with her voice trembling from worry.

Then a sudden yell came from the chaotic crowd of nations leaving through the exit.

"Mira! Puerto Rico! Argentina! We need to get out of here! Mexico should be outside already!" came the voice

"Well be right there Cuba!" yelled Argentina. "England thanks anyway!" Argentina said as the Spanish duo left.

"Be careful!" England called out to the girls. England may have had some conflicts with Puerto Rico and Argentina in the past, however, England was always a gentleman towards women.

America, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, China, and Spain stood behind to try to battle these unusual dangerous creatures. America was using his trusty pistol, Germany was using his whip (I beg of you don't ask) Switzerland was using his awesome Rifle, Spain was using his bare hands having no weapon, Japan was using his katana, China with his wok.

"There's too many! We need to leave now!" yelled Germany as he was trying his best to kill the most of the creatures he can.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero! A hero can handle anything!" yelled America with his very funny laugh.

"No! Germany is right. There is too many we have to leave right now!" yelled Japan who was already retreating with China and his siblings.

The group left in a hurry with England being the last to leave.

When the group left, Russia who did not leave, stood up while a group of the creatures surrounded him.

"Think you kill my big sister do you?" Said Russia with a dark aura surrounding him. He took out a water pipe. "Kol Kol Kol" Russia chanted as he started to fight the creatures with anger.

England was running with his group down the exit. The group noticed a man familiar to England, who has red spiky hair and has a cigarette in his mouth. England then realizing who it was ran faster and tackled the man. He slammed the man into the wall.

"Scotland! You bloody git! What the hell did you do?" England shouted at Scotland who dropped his cigarette from his mouth. "Oi lad I didn't do anything." replied Scotland.

"How come I don't believe that?" shouted England.

The rest of the group arrived and stopped to see England yelling at Scotland.

"Who's that?" asked Spain staring at Scotland.

"Oh him? Dude that's Scotland England's older brother." replied America.

"Well ye should believe me lad." said Scotland.

"Why?"

"Because honestly I thought ye did that."

England backed away from Scotland. He had a look of shock in his face. If Scotland didn't do this than who did? And how can they stop it?

"Lad im really worried about Whales and Ireland. I haven't seen them or heard from them since the commotion started. A lot of countries were separated from each other." said Scotland with a frown.

England's eyes turned white. His face looked pale. England's older brother may have gotten on his nerves and truly alloyed him over the years, deep down he still loves his brothers and would die if anything had happen to him.

"Then lets leave then." said Germany as Scotland and England looked at him. They all nodded. So then the group were off. They ran down the dark cold wet hall, only lilted with torches.

"Dude this totally reminds me of a super scary video game I played on the computer before." America said shacking from fear.

"That one you showed me with the demons? Amnesia: The Dark Descent.?" asked Japan who was holding his katana out prepared for any sudden ambush.

"Yeah! That one!"

"I'm so worried about my cute little Romano and Ita (no yaoi intended)! I hope there ok!" said a worried Spain. "All of the chaos separated everyone!"

Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, and Lichtenstein were walking nervously. Switzerland tuned to them. "Hey, you have no weapons. Here take some of my guns to defend yourselves. Its ok I have spare guns." he said giving them four pistols. "If you do not know how to shoot, tell me and I will show you how."

"Hey everyone. The exit is just up ahead." England announced. Everyone walked cautiously. It was surprising to them that those 'creatures' did not appear before them.

When they arrived at the exit, England opened the door and ran out side. It was like all hell broke loose. A giant rift could be seen in the sky, that was sucking up anything in its path. It was embedding a dark aura that filled the air. The sky was black with purple clouds. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. It was like the world they knew were suddenly trembling down to dust in a great apocalypse that no one expected. But hey, it's a apocalypse your not supposed to expect anything, well except for everyone you know gone. Just like that.

Everyone just stood frozen in horror. When the group went deeper outside, they all heard a frightening deep voice in their heads. "The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." That voice rang in everyone's head. It gave everyone a slight headache as they all turned to see their own shadows. Everyone stood as they saw their now big shadows animate and come from the ground and forming together to make a giant scarier version of the creatures they faced before. It had a large heart shaped crater in its chest. It also has piercing yellow eyes and hair that acted like Medusa. It also had a weird scarf. Its nails were sharp and its feet were bend.

"GAHHHH IT'S A GHOST!" America screamed out.

"W-what do we do?" asked Spain. He was just staring at the thing. Spain looked like he was about to faint.

"There's no other choice but to fight it!" Germany yelled out as he started running at the large creature and gave it a lash of his whip. It really did nothing- not even a scratch.

"LICHENSTEIN GET BEHIND ME!" yelled Switzerland. Lichtenstein did so. Switzerland started shooting at the thing with his rifle. Trying his best to do damage and to protect Lichtenstein from danger at the same time.

"Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea get behind me too aru!" shouted China. Japan was already charging at the monster taking a lash at its leg.

America decided the best thing to do was to start attacking like everyone else.

"Don't worry the hero's got this!" America yelled as he started shooting at the monster with double pistols.

England was giving Scotland a somewhat awkward stare. "Just like old times lad?" said Scotland with a grin.

"Ugh don't remind me." remarked England. Then suddenly, the brothers took out a weird looking old book with symbols on it. Then at the same time, both brothers started chanting words at the same time in perfect harmony.

Spain was trying to do what he could and threw rocks at the monster. Which proved to do no significant damage. Well not that much damage at all really.

"Man I can tell you one thing for sure, that this thing did not originate from Korea." Korea whispered to his siblings.

Hong Kong and Taiwan stood there in absolute shock that Korea actually said that. They didn't even believe that they were looking at Korea anymore.

"I'm worried about nii-san." whispered Taiwan to Hong Kong. Hong Kong just stood quiet.

England and Scotland kept on chanting. As they were chanting, a ring appeared around them, with a lot of peculiar symbols. One look like a burning flame, another like a snowflake, another a thunder bolt, and one a blade of air. They kept on chanting until the symbols started flashing.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" England and Scotland yelled. The same symbols appeared below the monster and did significant damage to it.

"…" Scotland just stood there. He quickly put his hand over his head and then collapsed

"Scotland!" England shouted as he quickly caught Scotland. "Scotland are you ok?" yelled England in concern.

"Y-yes…..lad im fine." replied Scotland in a somewhat weak voice. "Its….just…that the spell … takes a lot out of ye you know?" Scotland stood back up almost falling over again. "Ill be find lad."

England didn't say anything. He had to trust Scotland that he was ok. There was really nothing else he could do anyway. The spell had drained a lot of England's strength too.

But then now, the monster was angry. It was almost impossible to defeat him even with the damage he received so far. It raised up his hands and slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to rumble. Then a dark mass appeared in the ground. Everyone started to sink. They were panicking. It was extremely hard to move. China was trying in all of his power to get himself and his siblings out- well at lease his siblings out. Germany was trying to get his whip to tie on to something so he can pull himself up but it did not work at all. Switzerland was calling loudly to Lichtenstein who had fainted. Spain was calling out for any help for his friends and himself but to no avail. Scotland chanted any spell that he could find to help get everyone to safety. But as he chanted the glowing symbols below him became very dim and disappeared with Scotland collapsing.

"Scotland!" England cried.

America was sinking into the darkness just like his helpless friends.

"England! England!" he cried. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Well America," said England with a scarred voice. "I think… this is the end."

"no…" said America silently. "no…"

"no no no no no no no No No NO!" America cried out.

Suddenly, a burst of pure light flashed. With that, America look startled to see what looked like to be a giant key in his hand. It has star spikes and French fries as the teeth. The middle was made up of red white and blue stripes, with some French fries on it. The very end of the key is what looks like a hamburger. The handle and handle guards was made up of stripes and stars. The chain was made up of multiple gold stars and a hamburger charm at the end.

The ground below him returned to normal. And next to him was a stunned England.

"England your ok!" America said happy.

"What… what the bloody hell is that thing in your hand America?" shouted England as he is staring at the giant key.

"I don't know but its totally badass!" replied America with a smile.

"Enough of that! Where has everybody gone? Even the monster is gone! What the hell is going to happ-"

Just then the ground started shacking. England and America started floating toward the black hole in the sky. America scrambled and caught on a lamp post while England grabbed on Americas pants. "W-what the hell?" England shouted.

"D-Dude! I don't think I could hold on much longer! I'm slipping!" cried America.

"You bloody git! Don't you dare let go!"

But America couldn't. The force was too strong. He slipped and America and England started to tremble into the black hole.

* * *

><p>um yeah. please bare with me this is my first fanfic ._. and im sorry if the characters are OOC idk it was hard for me even though i know the characters like a book.<p>

PuertoRico: Por favor dont be mad to Aqua. This is her first time! D:


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World

Puerto Rico: You know the drill, Aqua does not own Hetalia and KH blah blah blah.

And im sorry if the characters are still OOC to you im trying my best and im getting better!

* * *

><p>"ugh" England grunted. He slowly opened his eyes. He woke up in a alley way filled with crates and boxes. "Bloody hell?" England cursed as he got up. The grown was brown bricked. England could tell he was behind some kind of house. England started to walk around with in the alley. England then shoved his hand in his pocket and took out a cell phone. "Please let America have his bloody phone." he said as he dialed Americas number, 202.456.7041. The held the phone up to his ear as it started to ring.<p>

England paused as he started to hear a weird remix version of the song "Over There". He then started to follow the source of the music to find a unconscious America leaning agenst the wall just behind the crate where England woke up not too long ago. "America!" England shouted as he was shacking America to try to wake him up. "America wake up!" England shouted louder. But it was no use. He then decided to try a different approach. He took out his spell book and mumbled the words "mobilcorpus" and America started floating in the air. With a wave of England's hand, the unconscious America fell to the ground hard.  
>"GAH! HOLY SHIT!" America shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"<br>"You wouldn't wake up, so I decided to take matters upon my own hands you wanker. Now enough of that, where the bloody hell are we?"

America and England exited the alleyway. They were in some kind of town. There were huge doors that have different signs that lead to districts. The town was filled with yellow neon lights. Down the stairs was what would thought to be the center of the area. But no one was outside. As the duo started to walk around, the creatures they fought before appeared.

"Bloody hell! Not here too!" England shouted.  
>"England I think its safe in there!" said America while pointing to a shop they happened to stand next to. They quickly ran inside and shut the door behind them. They both fell to the ground and sat there breathing deeply from the sudden adrenaline rush. America and England both jumped when they heard a loud bang coming from the counter right in front of them.<br>"Who's there?" came a loud unexpected voice.  
>"Um… My name is England and the man next to me is America." England said quietly.<br>England and America became stunned as they saw a tall man appear from behind the table.  
>"Well its nice to meet ya. Name's Cid. Is there anything I can get for you?" asked the man.<p>

"Dude! Do you like sell hamburgers here?" America said as he suddenly jumped up from excitement.

"America now is not the time!" shouted England as he walked up to the man. "Anyway, Cid, where the hell are we? Oh, and what are those strange creatures?"

"Well it looks to me that you just got ya world taken away by the darkness." Cid explained. "You are in a world called Traverse Town. And those things ya saw out there were heartless. They are beings who lack a heart, so they try to go and steal one for their own. But that's not all. There are many types of heartless. Some stronger than others. Now if there's anything I can do for ya, just ask."

"What the bloody hell? Just about four hours ago, I was starting to host a world conference and now im fighting for my life in a town I never even bloody heard of!" England thought.

"Dude! Thanks for the info!" said America.

"No problem." responded Cid.

"Oh right. Cid, have you seen any people my the names of Germany, Spain, China, Japan, Switzerland, or Scotland?" England ask hoping for a reply.

"Nope. To be honest with ya I haven't even seen anyone today except for people I know. Why don't ya go have a look around town? And be careful."

"Dude! A hero never dies!" America said proudly.

America and England left the shop. They started to walk around the town with caution. And just as expected, Heartless appeared. But new ones too. There were two of the regular ones England and America had encountered before and there were one of what looked like to be in amour.

America and England prepared for the fight. But America much to his surprise, the giant key he had from before, appeared back in his hand.

"How the bloody hell did you just do that?" England said.

"I don't know. It looks like when im screwed, It teleports to me or something!" replied America who was staring at that thing with a wide grin.

The shadow Heartless jumped at America first. America reflected it with his weapon and took a wack at the shadow, causing to disappear in a black smoke.

"Dude look! Im so badass with this thing!" America said with his proud trademark hero voice.

"Bloody hell… It seems that that giant key can do greater damage than any of our weapons were able to do before." England said observing the strange weapon.

The two remaining heartless jumped at America, who in returned smacked the shadow with great force. The shadow then disappeared in a similar black smoke.

Now that was left was the solider. It backed away then in a instant, charged at America with a spinning kick.

"America look out!" cried England.

Seeing the upcoming attack, America quickly parried the attack. He then proceeded with a combo on the heartless with all his might. The heartless also disappeared in a black smoke, but unlike the other ones, a heart appeared and floated in the air.

"Dude look at me now eh? Those heartless better fear the wrath of the almighty hero America!" America yelled out proudly with his ego higher than ever.

"Oh shut it America. Let me see that thing!" England yelled while he grabbed it out of his hand. While looking at it it suddenly disappeared. It then re-appeared in Americas hand.

"Ha ha, it doesn't like you!" America teased England. "But seriously, dude what is this thing?"

"That there is a keyblade."

America and England turned around to see a man with brown eyes and brown spiky hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose. He had a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and a lion necklace. The collar of the jacket was white fur. He had three bracelets of what looked like to be belts. He had black tight pants and three black and maroon belts forming a "X". His shoes were black. He had a blade of what looked like to be a gun and a sword at the same time.

"What the hell?" said England. "Who are you?"

"My name is Leon." the man said. "And what your friend got there is a keyblade. Are you friends with Sora?"

"No, we never heard of him…" England slowly said.

"Well can you tell me your names then?" asked Leon with a eye brow raised.

"Ok dude. This awesome badass hero in front of you is America! And the tea-loving Brit there is England!" America blurted out.

"Hey!" England yelled.

"There's no need for fighting. It seems that your new here. Where did you come from?" Leon asked.

"We came from London, the capital of England." England responded.

"Oh really?" said Leon. "Well, England, America, I met someone not too long ago who were asking for you. He was in really bad shape when I found him. My friend Merlin is treating to him right now as we speak. Follow me."

"Merlin?" England said with sudden interest.

England and America decided to follow Leon. Occasionally when heartless appeared, Leon would kill them with his gunblade. It was slightly hard to keep up. Later the trio arrived at a hotel. The double doors had yellow glass giving off a yellow light.

"In here." Leon said pushing the door opened. They proceeded into a hallway that looked very classy. It had a regal carpet, vases with flowers on a beautiful wood table and the walls had a nice flower pattern. The doors to the hotel rooms were different each having a different symbol or style.

"Wow…" England mumbled to himself.

"Were here." Leon told the duo as he opened a door that had a green lily like flower on it. They walked inside. The room was Chinese themed and had lily wallpaper similar to the symbol on the door. It had a big bed that had been done very neat. The floor was wood planked. There was a wooden table next to the wall with a big chest on it. Then all of a sudden a very cheery girl jumped out of nowhere.

"Squall your back! And who are all your friends?" asked the girl.

"That's Leon…" Leon said slowly. "And this is England and America."

England and America gave weird awkward smiles while waving their hands slowly. They never met such a unusual girl.

"Its nice to meet you! Im the great ninja Yuffie!" the girl said proudly. The girl had black short hair in a bob style with a white head band. She had a yellow scarf on. Her shirt was a bikini like green top with the straps being what looked like to be belts. Her shorts were bright beige and she had a blue belt to match. She had bright beige stockings and orange boots. She also had orange fingerless gloves.

"Dude that's so cool!" America said eyes fixed on the great "ninja".

"Leon… where is my friend?" England asked

"He's over here! In this room!" Yuffie happily announced. The nice ninja lead England and America to another room while Leon stood behind. The door had a Chinese square pattern on it painted red. Yuffie opened the door showing a nice room with striped orange wallpaper with the grown also wood. On the green bed was a man with blonde hair in green clothes unconscious. Around the bed was a young woman dressed in a pink Chinese dress and her brown hair in a long braid and green eyes. Next to her was a old man with a large beard in a long blue cloak and a tall pointed blue hat to match. And at the end of the bed was a man who has black spiky hair and neon yellow streaks in his bangs. He also has a stram of neon yellow hair that was zigzag and it seem to stand on its own on the side of this head. He had a turtle neck sleeveless black shirt on with a large zipper. There were neon yellow arrows on the border of the his pockets on his shirt and he had some random neon yellow and orange stripes. All with arrows. He had neon yellow bracelets with black stripes. His pants were long well fitted pants with neon yellow arrows bordering his pockets much like his shirt. He also had neon yellow and orange belts tied around his thy. He had straps hanging from this pants that are assumed to be suspenders also neon yellow with neon orange arrows corresponding each other. His shoes were black with yellow buckled.

"Everyone id like you to meet my friends!" Yuffie said happily.

The girl with the pink dress turned around. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aerith. This is Merlin and this is Traverse Town." she said happily as she introduced her and her friends to the two newcomers.

"M-Merlin?" England said in shock. The man presumed to be Merlin stood up and tuned to face England.

"Why yes. I have been expecting you. Your friend here was found unconscious asking for you and other people. I have been treating his injuries with my healing magic. He should be fine but he needs a lot of rest." Merlin said with a smile.

"T-thank you" England said. America and England walked up to the bed to see the man bandaged up.

"Its Germany!" America said. "Dude! He got knocked the fuck out!"

"America!" England snapped back.

"You have a keyblade…" Traverse Town said quietly.

"Yep! Its so badass!" America said proudly with a large grin.

"Merlin, Aerith, and Yuffie. Could you excuse me and our guests? I would like to explain to them what matter this has brought to us." Traverse Town said nicely.

"Sure!" Yuffie said happily. Yuffie, Merlin and Aerith left as America and England sat down by Traverse Town.

"Now as you know," Traverse Town began. "My name is Traverse Town you may call me Traverse if you'd like." Traverse Town said with a smile. His eyes were so interesting. His left eye was a neon yellow while his right eye was black. Under his black eye was a neon yellow star. "Now I presume you have a lot of questions for me?"

"Yes we do." England said calmly. "What the bloody hell are heartless? And why does this bloody git over here have a keyblade?"

Traverse chuckled. "You see I presume your nations. I can feel it. And because all nations have a strong heart, they are born with a keyblade of their own. However, the keyblade only appears to them when there at the climax of crisis. Then after that, they can freely summon them and de-summon them as they like. I see America has hit that point already. And you haven't England?"

"Well… no I haven't. But as you said before, it seems that keyblades are extremely powerful. Is that true?" asked a confused England.

"Yes they are very powerful especially towards heartless. When a keyblade defeats a heartless, they are defeated for good. But if they are defeated by any other weapon, their hearts left behind just wonder around aimlessly until they become heartless again. So you see, the keyblade is the only way to defeat them for good. Are there other questions?"

"Dude! How do you know when a world is gone? Do you use a badass computer or something? And why do the people of that world comes here out of all places?" America yelled out.

"America! Mind your bloody manners!" England snapped. "Im sorry Traverse. Its just that America is a little… complicated."

Traverse chuckled. "Its ok. Now as to your questions America, we know when a world has been swallowed by darkness when a star blinks out. Every star you see in the sky are worlds. But as the light dims, the more likely it is for that world to be consumed by darkness. And as to why they come here is because my world welcomes them. However, not all people come here. Sometimes some of the citizens living on that world is scattered to another world. But that person who is the personification of the world, usually use their heart. However, there is some rare cases that the personification of that world ends up in another and does not loose his heart."

"I see." England said. "When a world loose their heart, is their any way to revive them?" England asked hoping for a yes.  
>"Yes. Actually its easier than regular humans. If the keyhole in the world the person represents is sealed with pure light, and their heartless is destroyed, their heart will come from Kingdom Hearts and the world including the person will be restored."<p>

"Kingdom Hearts?" England asked.

"Oh yes. Kingdom Hearts is a almighty force created by peoples hearts when their hearts have been taken by the keyblade."

"Oh yeah dude one question. Who is the jerk who is causing all this crap to happen to the hero?"  
>America asked in his hero voice. Again, his ego raised higher.<p>

"I admire your attitude America." Traverse said chuckling once again. But then his voice got serious and he hesitated little bit. "My brother…, his name is Hollow Bastion. Long ago, there was a great keyblade war. Many worlds and keyblade wielders fought trying to claim Kingdom Hearts power for their own. Many worlds lost their hearts. And many people died. At the end of the war, darkness had claimed almost all. But there was one tiny little light left. And that was my brother. I was lost in darkness. Many lost people went there. Most of them being wielders. And with my brothers help, he and the wielders was able to restore all of the worlds back to life. But now… his heart was influenced too much and now he is lost." Traverse said gritting his teeth.

England and America were quiet for a couple of minutes. Much to England's surprise.

"Oh dude! I almost forgot something!" America suddenly blurted out. "That badass cowboy Leon said something about a Sora kid! Who is he?"

"Oh yes Sora." responded Traverse. "About a month ago, a young boy named Sora lost his world and appeared here. He was looking for his friends. One was named Riku and one was named Kairi. This happened when my brother was first corrupted. I never meet the boy, but Leon told me a lot about him. He was a very cheerful boy. He traveled across the worlds helping each world. Eventually, he faced the man responsible for my brothers corruption and defeated him. But then, the boy just disappeared. And my brother was corrupted again. But unfortunately this time, my brother chose the darkness."

"I see." England said softly.

"You two must be very tired." said Traverse. "I will rent you a room and in the morning, ill have Aerith check up on Germany and I will have Merlin teach you stronger magic if you'd like England." said Traverse with a grin.

"U-um yes. S-sure." England chocked out. "Bloody hell! Im going to have Merlin the ace and king of magic himself teach me!" England mentally yelled.

"Your room will be the one parallel to this one were in." said Traverse with a calm smile.

"Thank you." replied England. England and America then proceeded to their room. When they opened it, it had a yellow fleur de lis pattern on the wall. The floor was again wood just like the other rooms. There was two beds. One was blue and the other one was red. America immediately jumped on the blue one while England sat on the end of his which was now the red.

"Dude I call dibs on this one!" America called out. "Man this room freaking rocks!" America yelled out loud.

"America you wanker. You better control yourself tomorrow. And stop yelling! Were in a bloody hotel!" England snapped.

* * *

><p>Ha ha didnt espect that one eh? Traverse Town being a person!<p>

PR: Aqua-kun! dont be sad! This is your fanfic side!

and if theres any mistakes review!


	3. Chapter 3 Germany's Story

This Chapter is going to be a very short one because i want to explain what happend to Germany when he first arrived into Traverse Town and how he was injured.

And sorry if chapter 2 was so misspellled. When i first posted it i realized i frogot to make corrections so i just scrambled to fix anything and wierdly it didnt work ._.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh. Mein Kopf tut weh. Was passiert mit mir?" Germany mumbled to himself as he stared at the strange town he appeared in. He was about to slowly close his eyes again to get some rest; until be saw heartless. He tried his best to move. He was able to take out his whip from his pocket but it seemed to be completely worn out. "Shit." Germany cursed under his breath. He had to fight. There was no other option. He needed to get up or else he will just die.<p>

"Get up." he chanted to himself. He forced himself up through the pain. He was surrounded by the things. He couldn't give up. He couldn't die. That wasn't a option for him. He was able to bare the pain. Until the scarlet tangos showed up. The heartless summoned a fire ball using its magic and shot it at Germany. It burned through his flesh. He feel down on his knees trying to force himself back up. But he couldn't. His body wouldn't allow it. He kept trying to stand up with all his might but to no avail. He just stared at the heartless that burned him. He realized it was going to attack again. He was forced to accept the fact that this was going to be the end. He kept thinking about Italy and Japan. Wondering what will become of them. If Germany was like this, who knows what they were going through right now.

"Dammit." Germany whispered to himself. The heartless summoned the fireball like it did before and shot it at Germany once again. Germany grunted preparing for the hit.

Then all of a sudden a light flashed in front of him. He held a keyblade in his hands! It managed to block the attack. The keyblade looked very strong. It was painted camouflage at some parts. The German cross made up the teeth at the end while the middle was made up of the whip he had before. The handle and the handle guards was made up of the stripes on the German flag. The chain had a pattern of wrust and the German cross leading up to the German flag as the charm.

"What the…" Germany thought to himself. He stared at the weapon. He felt a strange, great power emerge from it. And with that, he felt ready to fight. He charged at the foe, almost falling over. He strike at the heartless with all his might. It was a hit; a successful one for that matter. The heartless fell back. It was growing weaker. He then advanced to strike another hit. It was also successful like the first one. He realized that the power, coming from the strange key, was able to defeat the heartless. But why does he even have this power?

After a combo of hits to the scarlet tango, it disappeared. But more appeared in front of him. He went into his fighting stance. But then he started to feel dizzy and weak. He had realized he lost a great amount of blood. His vision started to black out as he fell to the floor. His keyblade disappeared. Before he lost vision completely, he saw shadow figures run up to him. They were calling out to him. "Spain, China… England, America… Switzerland, Scotland… Japan… Italy…" He managed to mumble before passing out.

* * *

><p>Ughhhh. Mein Kopf tut weh. Was passiert mit mir? = Ughhhh. My head hurts. What happend to me?<p>

if its wrong im sorry lol. I used google translater! XD

Puerto Rico: I hope you dont use it when you try to speak Spanish _

Me: Mabey...

Puerto Rico: =_=


	4. Chapter 4 Americas Dream

Ok i know i have not updated in a while. I was kinda stuck in this chapter. Originally this dream was going to be short but i had a big idea and decided to make this a whole new chapter! Its prabibly the longest chapter in the story anyway. This chapter was in the process for a while. When i first started, i was going to upload a chapter a day but then i realized that i would have to settle for a chapter a week. I promice you wont have to wait that long anymore! And the next chapter is being worked on at the moment. Have fun with this capter!

America: Oh yeah dudes Aqua does not own me (thank god) and she does not own Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts or Call of Duty! Just the plot and some of the characters!

Aqua7KH: America you do realize Call of Duty is not even this story right?

America: Yeah dude i know that.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 ~ Americas Dream<span>

"America?"

"Who's there? Dude are you a ghost?" America called out frightened. He was standing on a glass circle. It was a wide variety of red white and blue colors. A picture of England sleeping was seen while there was a pattern of books and magic symbols in a circle. In the middle of the glass platform, there was pictures of people he recognized: Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Sealand, and finally, himself. He heard a strange female voice.

"You don't have to be afraid." The voice said giggling. "After you save the worlds from darkness, I need you to do me a favor please."

"Sure! The hero can do anything!" America said in his hero voice.

The voice giggled. "After you save the worlds, can you go to Castle Oblivion?" the voice asked with a sweet voice.

"OK!" America called out. "But dude, where is Castle Oblivion? It sounds so badass!"

"You will know where it is when the time comes. Just be careful, Castle Oblivion is very dangerous. Be prepared when the times comes. You will also meet really mean people in black coats. No matter what they do, don't hold back and don't show mercy!"

"Don't worry the hero never dies!" America said proudly. "What's your name?"

"I cant tell you my name. Im sorry. Lets just say you can call me Noi." the voice replied.

"Ok Noi! Where am I?" America asked while looking around.

"Your in a place called the Station of Awakening. What your standing on is reflected by who you are and who are close to you."

America looked at the pictures of people on the floor. "Dude! This is me, Sealand, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales! And the dude sleeping here is England!"

"That is England's Station of Awakening. Now I would like to give you a test."

"Sure! But I don't do really good at tests…" America said giving a nervous laugh.

"Its ok. Im sure you will do great." Noi said. "Now step forward. Take your time. Do not be afraid." Noi's voice started to get serious.

"Ok." America said as he stepped forward. The ground started to shake slightly. Three pillars appeared in front of him. From each one appearing a item. The one on the left was a red shield. The one on the right was a blue wand. And in the middle was a sword. Each had some kind of mouse symbol on it.

"What the hell?" America yelled out.

"Its ok. Don't be afraid. Now remember. Power sleeps within you. If you give it forum, it will give you strength. Now go on. Choose well."

"That's nice. Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" America thought out loud. America looked at the three weapons. He approached the sword first. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." Noi said. "Is this the power you seek?"

"You bet dude!" America replied. The sword disappeared in a flash of light.

"Your path is set." Noi said. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

America turned around to see the two remaining weapons; a wand and a shield. America thought hard. He then approached the wand. He held it in his hands.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

"Yeah!"

The wand disappeared like before.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the forum you choose?" Noi asked.

"You bet!" America replied.

Just then, the ground started shacking. The platforms started to collapse. The glass platform America was standing on began to shatter.

"D-dude! W-what the hell is h-happening?" America shouted as he fell. He kept on falling until a different Station of Awakening came into view. He started to descend slowly as he touched the ground. This new Station of Awakening was yellow, black, and red. There were also a variety of shades of olive green around.

"Dude what the hell happened?" America called out.

"Don't worry." Noi said.

America looked around the station. "This must be Germanys." America said as he saw a sleeping Germany. He held a keyblade in his hands The circles next to Germany had three familiar faces: Prussia, Japan, and Italy. Corresponding Germany was a little sleeping boy who had a black cap and a black cape on. Just then, a flash of light appeared around Americas hand as a sword appeared.

"You've gained the power to fight." Noi said. "Use this power to protect yourself and others."

"Ok dude! Sure thing!" America said happily.

America looked around. He saw a small black shadow appear on the floor. It approached towards him.

"A Heartless!" America called out as he lunged towards it. When the shadow animated from the ground, America hit it with his sword. After another attack, the shadow disappeared in black smoke.

"There will be times where you have to fight." Noi said. "Keep your light burning strong."

"Sure thing dude! I fought a whole bunch of these things anyway!" America replied.

Another shadow appeared behind America and crawled up behind him.

"Behind you!" Noi called out.

"Huh?" America thought as he quickly turned around to see the shadow. He quickly lashed at the heartless repeatedly until it disappeared.

"Thanks Noi!" America said.

The ground started to shake again. America was shocked to see the station start to fade in pure darkness.

"This again?" America yelled as he sank into the ground. He was starting to have trouble breathing. He started to struggle around until he felt his body touch the ground. He took deep breaths after finally seeing light and the ground beneath him. He was lying on his back at another station. It was of coarse different from the others. America got up as he saw a weird pink door not to far from where he was standing. He looked at the ground to see who's station he was sanding on.

"Dude! This has to be Japan's Station thingy!" America thought out loud as he saw a image of Japan asleep on a red colored station with some white designs. The same circles as before showed China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Germany, and Italy. America looked at the pink door. He walked up to it. When he tried opening it, it would not budge.

"This Barbie door is locked. That sucks!" America whined.

"There's a key in that chest. Can you open it for me?" Noi asked.

"Sure thing dude!" America said. He turned around and saw a chest appear. He walked up to the chest and opened it. It was unlocked, so he could easy open it with no struggle. Inside it was a strange clear glass bottle. It had bright green liquid in it. It also had what looked like a yellow star.

"This green soda thing is the key?" America asked.

"No I just wanted you to open the chest. The potion will come in handy." Noi said giggling. "The door should be unlocked now."

America turned and went back to what he called 'The Barbie Door'. Like Noi said, it was unlocked. He opened it and a bright light came in to view. When Americas eyes adjusted to the lighting, he saw that he was back in the conference room.

"Hey dude why am I back home?" America asked.

"Before your journey, I would like for you to tell me more about yourself." Noi said.

"Kay." America said as he walked in the room. He saw three familiar people at the end of the table; Germany, Japan, and Italy. America ran up to Germany first.

"Hey Dude! Nice to see your awake!" America said happily. Germany said nothing. Just gave America a weird glare. America saw that Germanys blue eyes were dull.

"What's most important to you?" Germany suddenly asked.

"Germany you ok? You hit your head or something?" America asked as the German kept staring.

"What's most important to you?" Germany asked again. His voice gotten a little bit more demanding.

"That's easy! To be the hero of coarse!" America answered in his trademark voice.

"Is being a hero such a big deal?" Germany asked.

"Well… yeah…" America answered. What Germany said made America think twice. Is being a hero so important? Well yeah it had to be! Saving people. That has to be important isn't it?

Having recovered from Germanys weird question, America talked to Japan next. Japans look was impassive and dull which was normal. But something about Japan seemed to be off.

"What are you so afraid of?" Japan suddenly asked.

"Dude id have to say getting old!" America responded.

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Japan asked. Like before that comment made America think twice. Getting old has to be scary! I mean it means you will die! And dieing has to be scary! Right?

Finally, America went over to Italy. Italy's look really hit home. For starters, Italy's eyes were open. Italy never has his eyes open! And his face, it wasn't a goofy wimpy smile like before. It was impassive. With Italy's brown eyes being very dull. America knew something was off.

"What do you want out of life?" Italy asked.

"To be strong!" America replied.

"To be strong huh?" Italy said.

"You want to be a hero. You're afraid of getting old. You want to grow to be strong." Noi said.

"Hell yeah!" America said. He almost forgot about Noi.

"Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."

"Sounds good!"

America then suddenly appeared on another station. This station took awhile for America to realize who this this station belongs to.

"This is Canada's station." America said as he stood upon a white and red station. Like the others, a sleeping Canada was seen holding a white bear in his hands. There was a pattern of maple leaves around the station. The circles next to Canada had three familiar faces; Cuba, France, and America. America was about to say something when more shadows appeared.

"Right on Q." America said as he sighed. After a couple of combos, and some attacks, the heartless were defeated. America couldn't help but get anxious. There really was no reason to. He didn't fell nervous. Why would the hero be nervous?

"See Noi! This badass hero is going to save the world!" America said proudly. He looked down at Canada's station. America got the felling of anger every time he looked at Canada's face on the station. Is that what Canada felt? Nah it couldn't be. Why would Canada be angry?

America almost jumped when he saw stained glass stairs appear from behind him. It looked to lead to another station. America proceeded to the next station. He had to admit it was a little nerve racking to walk on the stairs. A slight jump could lead to the steps breaking. Who in their right mind would walk on glass stairs?

"Dude! My station looks so badass!" America said as he arrived at the next station. It was red white and blue. America was sleeping with a grin on his face. He was holding his keyblade. Around the station was yellow stars. The circles next to America had faces familiar to him. There was Puerto Rico, Canada, and England. At the far end of the station, there was a bright light coming from above. He walked over to it and looked up to see where its coming from.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

America's heart literally skipped a beat when Noi said that. The last time that was said, a giant version of those bastards popped up. And it was impossible to beat it before. How the hell could America even fight it alone?

America turned around and stared in horror as his own shadow begin to animate from the ground; exactly like it did before.

"Shit." America said as he started backing away from the monster.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" Noi said gently.

"DON'T FROGET WHAT?" America shouted as he started running towards the edge of his station. He almost fell as stared below at what seemed to be endless darkness. America was about to almost take his chances in jumping. But what kind of hero would jump? He knew he had to beat this son of a bitch and take him down!

"Ok Dude might as well take this thing on!" America said. He tried to summon his key blade but instead got the sword he was fighting with before.

"Great. Well the hero doesn't need a giant key on steroids to beat this thing!" America yelled out as he charged at the foe.

"FOR AMERICA!" He yelled at he slashed at the foes leg with his sword. It did some damage. The heartless raised his hand in the air and slammed it into the ground. A large pool of darkness surrounded its hand. America then ran and slashed at the foes now vulnerable hand. America just ignored as some shadows appeared from the pool. He kept lashing and comboing the hand. The heartless then stood back up and made no move. It was now open.

After a series of attacks and combos, America was now getting tired. The foe was weaker. But in order to kill this thing, he needed to find a weakness. If there was one.

"I need to hit this dude where it hurts." America thought. He looked down at his pants where normal men would be 'vulnerable'. America quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

Think America think! Where would monsters weak spots usually are at? Horror movies would prepare one at a time like this.

"The head!" America said as a mental light bulb flickered in his head. America charged and slashed at the hand a few more times. Hopefully there could be a opportunity to reach the head. The foe started to kneel down on the floor. America did not see that coming. Then all of a sudden blue fiery orbs started appearing from his chest and went straight towards America. America just ignored it as he tried to slash at the hand some more times. That was a big mistake.

America was hit by one. It hurt like hell. He felt like he was just set up on fire as the attack drained some of his strength.

"Shit." America cursed under his breath. He tried to avoid the other wisps but failed as one hit after another. After the attack was finished, the foe stood in the same position he was before. It was almost like he was frozen. Luckily, America remembered that weird bottle of liquid he had gotten from that chest a while back. He quickly took it out from his jackets pocket and pulled out the cork with his teeth. He took a quick smell of the drink. It smelled horrible. But hey you gotta do what you gotta do. He quickly chugged it down and was surprised on how is tasted. It tasted very sweat and warm. He felt better as he watched his cuts and bruises disappear right before his eyes.

"Sweet!" America said. He looked at the heartless. It was betting back up. America saw the perfect opportunity. America quickly charged at the enemy and jumped on its hand. If he was careful not to fall off, he would be able to reach the head. He started to climb its arm. The heartless violently threw its arm into the air; with a familiar American becoming air born. It was now or never.

"Say goodbye dude!" America yelled as he fell from the air like a missal right at the heartless. The attack was devastating. The heartless fell to his knees. However the attack was not enough to kill the bastard.

"Dude that's totally not fair!" America yelled as he started to fall. He fell flat on his back. And believe me it hurts like hell to fall on your back.

"Ack!" America said as he felt his whole body shutter. He couldn't move. It was like his whole body temporarily was paralyzed. He looked at the heartless. It started at America with cold intimidating pure yellow eyes.

America felt his body start to sink as he saw darkness begin to cover him. He was about to slip into unconsciousness as he heard Nois voice begin to speak.

"Don't be afraid…"

"And don't forget…"

"You and your friends hold the mightiest weapon of all."

"You and your friends are the ones who will help set things right."

* * *

><p>America: Thank you dude for giving me a totally badass station!<p>

Aqua: No problem!

Puerto Rico: Why am i on this stalkers station? D:

Aqua: Because America has a crush on you. Thats why he keeps asking for you to become one of his states.

Puerto Rico: Aqua change that please! D:

Aqua: I cant change history sorry! (note this is historically correct)

America: Hey Rico

Puerto Rico: Yeah?

America: Wanna g-

Puerto Rico: NO! D:

America: D:


	5. Chapter 5 A Visit from a Brother

**Oh. My. Freaking. Goodness. I did another chapter finally!**

**PR: Aqua is really sorry for the long wait! Alot has happened since the last chapter including a stupid huricane that knocked out power T_T**

**Aqua: Well anyway, i know this chapter is really short but i figured this would be an appropriate way to end a chapter since the next one will be big and yes will have some action (boss fights ftw!) anyway i have an important announcement to make. (my lazy but shall upload more! :D) I shall be making this fanfiction into a video game using RPG Maker XP if you would like to help out thats fine. But dont worry, I shall continue with this fanfiction. And I got some world plans going on! (Hint: Pirate Iggy :'D)**

**PR: Oh goodness Aqua your going to kill everyone with nosebleeds arent you? _**

**Aqua: YEP! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Forgotten Memories<p>

"Hey England! How was training?"

"It went splendid, thank you."

England had just came from training. Merlin had thought him "pure" magic. Pure magic was the best of the best in the magic world. Instead of spells like Mobilicorpus, and Expecto Patronum, you just got spells like Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. There is more complex spells like Aero and Protect. To learn spells you have to find a spell jewel. You can get them by defeating enemies, growing stronger, or by simply having them given to you by a teacher or so. When you get a spell jewel and you already know that spell, you can upgrade it. For example, you know the spell Fire. If you gain another Fire Jewel, Fire will turn into Fira. Then the strongest of the spell, Firaga. Same with the other spells: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga and so on. There's other spells that can be made by combining spells. For example, combined Aerora and Firaga, you get Frission Firaga. So far, Merlin just thought England Fire and Thunder. The other spell he would have to learn for himself. England had asked if there were any forbidden spells, but Merlin just said there was one and dropped the subject.

"Is that git America awake yet?" England asked who sat on the chair in Yuffie's room.

"Nope. I cant blame him though. Yesterday was exhausting for you guys!" Yuffie responded.

"Ill go wake him up then." England said as he left the room.

When England arrived at their room, America looked like a hot mess! His body was upside down, there was drewl on the pillow, which was now on the bottom of the bed where his head was. Half of his body was off the bed and his ass was in the air. He must have had one hell of a dream.

"What the bloody hell?" England said in surprise apon looking at the scene. "America you bloody git wake up!"

"Wut?" America mumbled half-asleep. "Oh hey Kool-Aid, I just met a Kardashian, nghhh…"

England sighed. "Very well. I might as well test out my magic." England pointed his hand in the air. "THUNDER!" he cried as a thunder bolt descended apon the 'sleeping hero'.

"HOLY SHIT!" America yelled as he fell out of the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you dude?" America exclaimed as he was rubbing his head. His hair was sticking up in all places including a certain stram. "Oh no Nantucket!" America thought.

"Me? What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I told you to wake up early today!" England yelled back.

"I see you two are awake." England and America looked to see a familiar brown haired man standing in the doorway of the room.

"Leon!" America said happily.

"Good morning Leon." England said.

"Oh. Your friend. You should check up on him." Leon suggested.

"Right. Where is everyone else?" England asked.

"I'm about to go on patrol. Yuffie is coming with me. Aerith is checking up on your friend. Merlin is at his house… and im not sure where Traverse is at the moment…" Leon replied back.

"You don't know where your own comrade is? For all we know, he could be in danger!" England said.

"Its all right."

The three turned to see Aerith. Her voice as calming as ever.

"Sup Aerith?" America asked with a smile.

"Traverse Town has been sad lately. So he goes to this place. We don't know about it right now. Its like his sanctuary." Aerith said.

"Traverse Town can take care of himself anyway." Leon agreed. "I should go. If I see any of your friends ill let you guys know." Leon then left the room.

"Germany looks like he has gotten better last night. He should wake up soon!" Aerith said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for dudes? Lets go see him!" America responded getting up from the floor.

"Its actually quiet for once…" Traverse thought as he was sitting on top of a bell tower looking apon the 3rd District.

"Why out of all the worlds out there, why did Hollow Bastion attack America's? That doesn't make sense…"

"Believe me dear brother… it makes perfect sense."

Traverse quickly got up and turned around to see a man in a black coat standing at the corner of the bell tower. His hood was up, so it was impossible to see his face. He waved hello at Traverse who in return just gave him a look of anger.

"Hollow Bastion! How dare you come to my world! And why did you invade America's world?" Traverse yelled as he held out his hand. From it, a flash of light appeared out of his hand. From it, a key blade appeared. It had a brown base. On it was neon yellow arrows, purple and green lights, and some X's. The teeth was a neon yellow flur de lis. The handle guard was made up of thin pipes and gears. The keychain was a chain. The charm was the world's flag: A yellow and black vertical striped flag. With a neon yellow flur de lis on the upper left corner. Traverse held it in his hand as he got into his fighting stance.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me little brother?" Hollow Bastion said as he laughed. "My how silly you have gotten!"

"Enough with the games Hollow Bastion!" Traverse replied back.

That just made Hollow Bastion laugh more. "Its alright. I just came here to talk…"

"Then talk already!"

"Little brother, remember the story I told you when we were little?"

"The one about the five legendary Pure Hearts?"

"That precise one~" Hollow Bastion replied as he smiled playfully under his hood. "From what I told you, it was just an legend. But as to why I have attacked that world… lets just say I have one of the five keys…"

"You… That story. It is just a myth!" Traverse Town yelled.

"Foolish as always!" Hollow Bastion said as he laughed yet again. "That story is true! I found out that all five of those hearts was located on that tiny little world! I was able to nab one of them, but alas, the other four was scattered across the universe. However, ill be able to track them down. And when I do I will open Kingdom Hearts! Anyway… I hear your hosing one of the countries hmm Trevor?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Traverse snapped back.

"Very well. Now let me test your strength."

"Hollow Bastion, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!"

Hollow Bastion waved his finger at this. "Nuh un hun. I want to see how you will do at one of America's friends." Hollow Bastion said as he snapped his fingers.

Traverse quickly tuned around as he heard footsteps and the sound of a portal closing. When he turned around, he saw a man. The man was wearing a long beige coat. He had beige hair and violet eyes. His pants were green and he wore brown boots. He had a pipe in his hand.

"So I hear you're a good fighter da?" The man asked.

"One of America's friends? Hollow Bastion what did you do?" Traverse asked looking back at his brother.

"I didn't nothing wrong. Russia simply chose the darkness. After all I am the only way he can get his dear sister back." Hollow Bastion claimed.

"Your lying…" Traverse snarled.

"No I'm not. Anyway lets see you fight. Russia why don't you show little Trevor here how strong the darkness is?" Hollow Bastion asked.

Traverse got angry at the name. Trevor… what was behind the name was horrible memories… but that's a mystery to be solved soon. Traverse got ready. "Russia I don't want to fight you… but it seems like I have too."

Russia just smiled at the comment.

And so the fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua: I know its sorta of a cliff hanger so get used to it!<strong>

**PR: Note that Aqua loves to give cliff hangers.**

**Aqua: Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed. Because if it wasent for you, I wouldent have gotten the push to continue. So really good reviews gives more good stories! (and future nosebleeds |D) (just note that this fanfic will have no yaoi _)**

**PR: Aqua is the only girl on this planet who does not like yaoi (she does like yaoi jokes though! There funny!)**

**Aqua: Oh btw to any future flamers out there, all i have to say is: Haters gonna hate.**

**Aqua: Anyway... Review! ^_^**


	6. And I'm back!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been like, a year now, hasn't it? (after all the last time I updated was around Christmas time, I believe) And I still haven't updated since then! Truthfully, I was in major writers block and artists block, and I was very dipressed about everything. ^^' One of the reasons why I didn't post is because of the fact that I absolutely HATE writing fighting scenes. (I role-play ALOT but I always skip fight scenes) so that pretty much killed it for me. But don't worry! I am NOT saying that this story is killed off or it's going to be adopted or anything. It's simply going to be re-done! I'm going to start from Chapter 1, and it's going to be diffrent. Just alittle bit. (Something I want to say is that I have gotten way better at writing since the last time I updated. And I understand from personal experience that many people want a well written story. So that is what you guys are going to get!)  
>So I'm going to say that this story is going to be better, and more well written. It will be more serious, but I love comical relief so there is going to be funny parts! Honestly, the reason why I am doing this is because you, the reader reviewed. Everytime I got a review or a favorite, I felt a burst of happiness inside that people want to read my work!<br>So there you go. I get so happy and motivated by all of you, so I want to say thank you and be sure to look out for Heart of the Worlds: Final Mix~!  
>And also, if anyone wants to have a conversation with me, that's fine! I have skype if any of you want to talk on there, or MSN! (I don't have one but I WILL make one.)<p>

Also, I want your ideas! Any idea you have will be considered! I love lisening to you all! w I need the motivation, inspiration, and advise!


	7. Update time again!

Hello again. Yeah, it's been a year since I said I would re-do this story. Actually a day after I posted the last update the person who I lived with passed away and well, life's been a kick in the ass for me so I'm terribly sorry. Don't worry however, because I AM going to continue this fanfic. I'm just gonna follow up with my re-do of this, and it will be much better. So again, sorry. ^^'  
>So in another note, expect a few of future works I will write as well!<br>In the near-future:

Hearts of the Worlds: Remix

Daybreak- A Dance Central Zombie Fanfiction

Pokemon Peridot- A Pokemon Fanfiction based on the original Saltos region

EVEN LATER TO COME-

Weather, Weather- A Hetalia fanfiction based on the myth of the Mayan 2012 prediction

Hetalia: Three Wayfinders- A Hetalia Kingdom Hearts crossover

Bioshock: America's Burden- A Hetalia Bioshock crossover

Bioshock: A Unfortunate Discovery- A Dance Central Bioshock crossover.


	8. Remix is up!

I finally posted the remix story. You all should find it right at this link:  
>s9708736/1/Heart-of-the-Worlds-Remix


End file.
